sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (soundtrack)
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - Music from the Video Game is the soundtrack album to the 2014 video game of the same name, based on the animated TV series of the same name. The soundtrack for the video game score which were composed by Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques. A soundtrack album released on November 11, 2014 by WaterTower Music. The soundtrack album sold 10,000 copies in its first week of release. Background Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques initially denied popular rumours that he would be composing the anime's soundtrack. However, in June 2012, it was confirmed that Jackman and Jacques would in fact be writing the film's musical score. In early November 2013, the official track listing of the two-disc deluxe edition was revealed. The score was produced by Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques and orchestra was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith. Jacques was selected as the main theme composer because of Jacques' experience with previous Sonic games by Sega and Activision, including Sonic 3D Blast (with the late music composer Elmer Bernstein) and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (who did the special thanks). In June 2013, Henry Jackman officially announced himself as the composer with the main theme composer Richard Jacques. After spending around six months writing music for the film, Jackman joined Jacques when they both recorded the album at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage and The Newman Scoring Stage in London during the latter part of 2013. About the score Jackman said, "...it's 50% production and all the tricks I’ve learnt from spending years in the record industry with Richard Jacques but then it’s also got the kind of injection of symphonic, thematic, heroic music that all kind of merges into one musical, and hopefully coherent piece". Popular reception to the score was positive and the album rose to #4 on iTunes during the first week of its release. Critical reception for the score, however, has been polarized. The soundtrack opened at number 9 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 32,000 copies sold. Track listing #Title (1:12) (Henry Jackman & Richard Jacques) #Cliff's Excavation Site (Normal) (2:08) (Henry Jackman) #Cliff's Excavation Site (Speed) (2:08) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg & Matthew Margeson) #Cliff's Excavation Site (Battle) (2:08) (Henry Jackman & Dominic Lewis) #Bygone Island (Normal) (2:06) (Henry Jackman) #Bygone Island (Speed) (2:06) (Henry Jackman, Richard Jacques, Tom Holkenborg & Andrew Kawczynski) #Bygone Island (Battle) (2:06) (Henry Jackman & Andrew Kawczynski) #Lyric's Tomb - Forrest Battle (1:14) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg & Stephen Hilton) #Lyric's Tomb - Forrest (1:19) (Henry Jackman & Dominic Lewis) #Lyric's Tomb - Inside (3:02) (Henry Jackman) #Lyric's Tomb - Chase (1:01) (Henry Jackman & Richard Jacques) #Abandoned Research Facility (1:17) (Henry Jackman, Andrew Kawczynski & Matthew Margeson) #Abandoned Research Facility - Hydrodashing (1:12) (Henry Jackman) #Abandoned Research Facility - Generator (1"09) (Henry Jackman) #Boss - Shadow (0:43) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg & Dominic Lewis) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Save Tails (2:07) (Henry Jackman) #Lyric's Weapon Facility (Battle) (1:42) (Henry Jackman, Richard Jacques & Tom Holkenborg) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Sentinel (Battle) (1:44) (Henry Jackman, Dominic Lewis & Stephen Hilton) #Lyric's Weapon Facility (Normal) (1:42) (Henry Jackman & Matthew Margeson) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Sentinel (Normal) (1:44) (Henry Jackman) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Elevator (1:25) (Henry Jackman, Richard Jacques, Matthew Margeson & Stephen Hilton) #The Pit (1:14) (Henry Jackman, Dominic Lewis & Richard Jacques) #The Pit - Boss 1 (1:08) (Henry Jackman) #The Pit - Inside 1 (1:24) (Henry Jackman) #The Pit - Inside 2 (Battle) (3:05) (Henry Jackman & Stephen Hilton) #The Pit - Inside 2 (Normal) (3:05) (Henry Jackman) #The Pit - Inside 2 (Speed) (3:05) (Henry Jackman) #The Pit - Boss 2 (1:36) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg & Dominic Lewis) #Slowpoke Isle (Chase) (1:05) (Henry Jackman & Matthew Margeson) #Slowpoke Isle (Battle) (2:00) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg, & Matthew Margeson) #Slowpoke Isle (Normal) (2:00) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg & Matthew Margeson) #Slowpoke Isle - Cave (Battle) (1:12) (Henry Jackman) #Slowpoke Isle - Cave (Normal) (1:12) (Henry Jackman, Dominic Lewis Andrew Kawczynski & Stephen hilton) #Boss - Metal Sonic (1:00) (Henry Jackman, Richard Jacques & Stephen Hilton) #Ocean Purification Plant - Entrance (1:36) (Henry Jackman) #Ocean Purification Plant - Guardian (1:36) (Henry Jackman, Dominic Lewis & Matthew Margeson) #Ocean Purification Plant - Waste (2:00) (Henry Jackman & Dominic Lewis) #Ocean Purification Plant - Outside (Battle) (1:06) (Henry Jackman, Richard Jacques, Tom Holkenborg & Matthew Margeson) #Ocean Purification Plant - Outside (Normal) (1:42) (Henry Jackman & Dominic Lewis) #Creeper Gorge (1:09) (Henry Jackman) #Boss - Eggman (1:06) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg & Matthew Margeson) #Sky Citdael (1:42) (Henry Jackman & Matthew Margeson) #Sky Citadel (Chase) (1:09) (Henry Jackman, Richard Jacques, Dominic Lewis & Andrew Kawczynski) #Lyric's Lair (Normal) (2:01) (Henry Jackman & Tom Holkenborg) #Lyric's Lair (Speed) (2:01) (Henry Jackman, Tom Holkenborg & Matthew Margeson) #Boss - Lyric (1206) (Henry Jackman) #River Rush (1:27) (Henry Jackman & Matthew Margeson) #Undersea Bolt (2:00) (Henry Jackman, Dominic Lewis & Richard Jacques) :Tracklist: 1:21:08 Personel *Music Score Composed And Produced By James Newton Howard *Additional Music by Dominic Lewis, Matthew Margeson, Tom Holkenborg *Additional Arrangements by Stephen Hilton, Andrew Kawczynski *Orchestrators; Stephen Coleman, John Ashton Thomas, Pete Anthony, Jon Kull, Harry Gregson-Williams, Jeff Atamajin, Dave Metzger, Andrew Kinney, Larry Rench *Orchestra Conducted by Pete Anthony & Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contracted And Leaded By Simon James, Megan Wintory, Yvonne Tran-Macdonald *'Isobel Griffiths, Lucy Whalley' *Choir Conductor: John Williams ' *London Choir: 'London Voices *London Choirmasters: Terry Edwards, Ben Parry *U.S. Vocal Contractor: Jasper Randall *Music Preparation by Booker White, BTW Productions Inc. *Music Score, Choir & Vocal Recorded, Mixed, Engineered By Peter Cobbin ''' *Mixing Assistants: '''Christian Wenger, John Witt Chapman, Peter Nelson *Music Score Recorded & Mixed At: Bastyr Univeristy Chpael & AIR Lyndhurst Studios *Score Coordinator & Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Czarina Russell ;Instrumental Soloists: *Guitars: Bryce Jacobs, Johnny Marr *Bass: Daniel Pinder *Drums: Josh Freese *Ethnic Strings: George Doering *Ethnic Winds: Pedro Eustache, Chris Bleth *Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, Sheila E., John JR Robinson, Josh Freese Critical response While popular among fans, the score was polarized by critics. Many were quite disappointed of the score, citing it as being repetitive, simplistic and over-reliant on drums, though others reacted more positively. In her review of the film, Ann Hornday, from The Washington Post, called the score "turgid" and "over-produced". Jonathan Broxton of Movie Music UK commended the tracks "Flight" and "What are You Doing When You're Not Saving the World?" as the best in the soundtrack album, but criticized the lack of development of those themes and the simplicity of the writing, stating, "For Superman to be saddled with witless percussion, such predictable string writing, and such a simplistic and repetitive thematic statement is disappointing in the extreme." Christian Clemmensen of Filmtracks.com dismissed the score as a "lowest common denominator" effort, criticizing the excessive use of percussion over other instruments, such as woodwinds or chimes. He concluded by saying, "Ultimately, Zimmer was right. He was the wrong man for this assignment". James Southall, of Movie Wave, cited concerns with the score's over-reliance on a brass effect, dubbed "horn of doom" (made popular with the music from Inception) and wrote, "Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric – the video – may not have the ambition of Inception – but it still has its unique musical needs, and they’re just not satisfied." Conversely, James Christopher Monger, writing for Allmusic, called the soundtrack "grittier and darker than any of its predecessors, due in large part to Jackman's proclivity for non-stop, thunderous percussion, though it retains enough goose bump-inducing moments to be called a proper Superman score, especially on the elegiac "Look to the Stars" and its soaring counterpart "What Are You Going to Do When You Are Not Saving the World?," both of which dutifully reflect the iconic superhero's propensity for both goodness and might". Chris McEneany of AVForums stated that Zimmer, despite his excessive use of drums, "came up with a work that is blistering, beautiful, bold and, I have to say it, brilliant." Jørn Tillnes of Soundtrackgeek gave the score a rave review, stating, "The purists, the soundtrack geeks of old will no doubt hate this score and will use every ounce of their energy to bash it as nothing more than generic droning music. For the rest of us, I believe the new bold direction the Superman franchise is taking is both brilliant and brave. Superman deserves this score and so do you." Category:2014 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Henry Jackman albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Henry Jackman Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks